


【鸣佐】盛夏的挽歌

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 现实向，校园，开放式结局





	【鸣佐】盛夏的挽歌

盛夏的挽歌  
诗之神韵  
00

“鸣人！还在睡吗！货来啦——！”

“……知道了……”

鸣人挣扎着从地上的棉被里爬起来，撸了把头上横七竖八的金发，口里喊道：“马上来！”

他将和自己一起滚到地上的棉被扔回床上，脱下T恤，露出一身形状紧实，颜色漂亮，线条流畅的肌肉。他在狭小的卫生间里洗了把脸，终于觉得清醒了些，他看向镜子，那是一张帅气却颓废，缺乏睡眠的脸。

“今天送什么货？来这么早。”他咬着牙刷下了阁楼，简单将一楼收拾了下，拉起卷帘，门外站的是他的青梅竹马之一春野樱。

“冰棍雪糕之类的啊，那天你不是提到有小孩子来想买却没有吗？”小樱穿着短到腿根的热裤和短袖，青春逼人，满身活力的样子和鸣人形成了鲜明的对比。鸣人看着她想了半天，才想起来那天他们聊天时提到的。

“谢了。”

鸣人将货装进冰柜，转身上楼漱口，小樱在下面说到：“今天有什么安排？”

“没什么。”鸣人说，“每天不都是这样？守着店……”

“那今天不开门吧？和我去转转。”小樱拆了一根冰淇淋吃起来，明明是六月初，温度还没怎么热起来，她却已经提前好几个月进入了夏天。

“想通了要跟我了？”鸣人有些奇怪，小樱今天的表现太不寻常，“你被甩啦？”

“你他妈才被甩！”小樱将小木棍一扔，先是生气了一会，再口气一软，低声道，“你真的不去吗？”

鸣人正在做早餐的动作一停。

“……他今天就走。”小樱说，“今天是，最后一天。”

锅里的煎蛋散发出烧焦的味道，鸣人骤然回神，他手忙脚乱地想要抢救一下，拿起锅把却烫了手。小樱看不过去，套上微波炉手套将那一锅黑乎乎的东西扔进了水池。她抱着手臂靠在冰箱前，再一次问道：“你真的不去？”

“……若是你不去，就再也没有机会了。”

窗外响起一声突兀的嘶鸣，那小小身躯的虫子嘶声力竭地发出震耳欲聋的声响，将鸣人吓得一震，他这才后知后觉地想起来，这是他今夏听见的第一只蝉。那个人……他想到，他现在就在这个镇上，此时此地。

“都过了这么久了，”鸣人听见自己的声音说道，“说这个还有什么意思？”

小樱眉头一下子皱起来，她好像还想说什么，却被鸣人推出了他的小店。这家逼仄却五脏俱全的小杂货店坐落在木叶镇最引人注目的坂道上，是几乎每个孩子回家或上学的必经之路，而在这家店里，光是坐在门口就能看到夕阳西下的美景。

“他下午六点的飞机，你要是想去见他，就去送送他吧，”小樱低着头，看着自己的凉鞋踩烂了一片绿叶，“佐助君他……他有问到你。”

屋内的鸣人听到这句话，脸上没有一点变化，小樱垂头丧气地走了，而在她走后没多久，鸣人的眼睛才有了一点波动，但那也只是一瞬，很快又消失不见。

他嘴角露出了一点点苦笑的弧度，现在回来了又有什么用？

那样刻骨的感情和痛苦可能一生只有一次，再提起来也只剩下唏嘘了。

 

01

十六岁的漩涡鸣人放学回家的时候，远远看到家门口围了一圈人，他顾不上刚打完球，满身大汗，顶着初夏的太阳沿着小路跑到坡上。那些人大多身穿黑色或深色服装。他心里一跳，赶紧快走两步上前，从人群里挤了进去。

“真可怜……小小年纪的……”

“别说了，本身就没了父母，当年我们都看着呢，还好有个好哥哥，哪想到他哥哥也……”

“这恐怕是灾星吧？克死了爸妈，哥哥也不放过……”

“他哥怎么死了？”

“说是得病，最后都咳血了！”

“啧啧啧……这种病不会传染吧？”

“哎呀？！赶紧走赶紧走！”

鸣人面无表情地盯着那几个说闲话的女人，将人看得不自在了，她们才找个借口走开，临走前还小声对着鸣人后背说了句“瞪什么瞪，你也是个灾星”。

少年将手里转着的篮球夹在腋下，推开了门。他自小没了父母，被镇长猿飞日斩收养，一直住在他们家中。听说他父母当年年轻有为，可惜去世得早，而每当表扬他父母时，作为他们的孩子鸣人也免不了被评论一番。

“没继承到父母一点好”、“自出生就使周围灾祸不断”、“怎么都不像亲生的”……“灾星”。而随着鸣人一天天长大，眉眼越来越像他父亲，性格越来越像他母亲，他已经好久没有听到过这个词了。

鸣人的步伐是轻快的，他走进了院子，迎面扑来的是小鬼头木叶丸，三代目的……也就是镇长的孙子，将鸣人的大腿抱了个准。

“鸣人哥哥！”那小家伙五官皱在一起，一副极度夸张、神秘兮兮的样子，“你猜爷爷家来了谁！”

鸣人将牛皮糖撕下来，运动少年的力量不小，单手将小孩儿像只猫似的拎到一边，轻飘飘道：“我知道。”

“诶——不愧是鸣人哥哥！”

不就是，上周三代爷爷说的吗？那个“宇智波佐助”？

牵着木叶丸，鸣人走进了客厅。沙发上坐着一个一身黑的少年，鸣人一开始只看到了他的后背，那一截露在衬衫外面的后颈被衬得格外苍白，接着那人听到了动静回过头来，鸣人便能看见他的黑发和漆黑的眼眸。他眉眼中萦绕着散不去的忧愁，整个人是静态的，和背后生动鲜艳颜色的人群与布置不同，像是坐在那里，也仅仅坐在那里，就让整个画面停滞在了那个泛黄的夏天，定格在漩涡鸣人的记忆里。

我见过他，他想，很久……很久以前。

“鸣人回来啦？”三代从屋里走出来，木叶丸嘻嘻哈哈地跑过去，被抱起来。

鸣人看了眼沙发上坐着的少年，只见他也站了起来，尊敬道：“三代目……”

“不用这么叫我。”三代挥挥手，笑道，“觉得这里怎么样？能住习惯吗？”

“这里很好。”

三代向鸣人介绍道：“这是佐助，上次我和你说过的，在他的亲戚把出国的手续办好之前都住在这里。”

“有劳费心了……”

少年的声音犹如清晨露水般纯澈，鸣人往他那边看了好几眼，这小动作被三代看到了，往他头上敲了一记：“上次我跟你说的忘干净了啊？”

“啊？……哦！哦！”鸣人愣了一秒，后知后觉地反应过来；他本身就是自来熟，对于家里来了个同龄的伙伴是好奇向往的，于是他扬起一个很有自身特色的大大咧咧的笑容，“欢迎欢迎～你的房间我收拾出来了，在二楼我房间旁边，要是有什么不知道的可以问我，学校里要是有人找你麻烦，就报我的……”

然后他的声音在三代目警告的眼神里越来越小。木叶丸很不厚道地笑出了声，连身边的少年的嘴角都弯了弯。

“总之……我叫漩涡鸣人，请多多指教！”

看着他伸出的手，上面还有些打完球后留下的黑印，而本人却毫无自觉；少年稍一犹豫，便握住了那只手。

鸣人感到手下的指尖冰冰凉凉，那人抬起眼来看向他，说道：“宇智波佐助，请多指教。”

 

02

“诶！？三代爷爷要出远门？”

在佐助入住的第一周，就发生了这样的事。对着被叫到客厅严肃谈话的两人，三代目也非常无奈。

“家族里有人去世了，我得去看看，木叶丸我会带上的，但是你们两个……”

“我们没问题的！”鸣人举手，“都是高中生了我说！”

一看鸣人这样子三代目就头疼，他就知道这孩子在打什么主意。

“我会和你的老师说！找个人每天放学后给你补习！别想着逃课去打架！”

“不……”鸣人顺着沙发溜下去，彻底瘫倒，这样还不如三代爷爷不出门呢……佐助的反应倒是在意料之中，他初来乍到又是借住，便谨慎地问了水电，家政阿姨的联系方式和工资支付情况，以及其他宅子维护的事情，这让鸣人刮目相看，但一想到他也是大家族出来的，也就理解了。

“请您节哀。”

“好好享受一下自由的时光吧。”三代拍了拍佐助的脑袋，像是对小孩子一样，佐助的神情有一丝不习惯，想来是从小独立惯了。三代心里疼惜他，笑道：“我不在的话，两个同龄人习惯些吧？”

被说中心事，觉得三代目外出这件事松了口气的佐助垂了垂眸，仍是说：“您说笑了。”

直到三代关上了门，鸣人才从手里的游戏分了一分神出来，问佐助：“三代爷爷走了？这么急？”

佐助叹了口气，说道：“是的，今天像是必须要赶到的样子。”虽然三代退下去位置已经很久，但是一旦有了特殊情况，还是不得不回去主持大局。

“诶？为什么？”鸣人来了兴趣，将手机一扔，盯着佐助问道。

佐助眯着眼看了他几秒，才说道：“你还真是……”

“什么什么？”

“……幼稚。”佐助慢悠悠地补充完，鸣人的笑脸僵在脸上。这人真恶劣！鸣人忿忿地想。他正准备发作，佐助却将时间把握得刚好，说：“你会做饭吗？”

“家政阿姨会做啊。”鸣人被及时转移了注意力。

“不会，”佐助指出，“三代走之前不是说了吗，家政阿姨是家族的人，一起走了，这次请的临时工只负责清洁和整理工作，也就是说吃食全靠我们自己了。鸣人，你会做饭吗。”

“我会泡面……”

早知道就是这样的情况。佐助耸耸肩，转身进了厨房，鸣人懒得从沙发上起来，继续玩起  
游戏，直到窗外的天色都有些暗了，他才觉得肚子饿得咕咕直叫。这时他问到一股香味从厨房的方向飘过来，鸣人将没电的手机扔开，一溜烟跑进了他几乎从来没进过的厨房，果不其然看见佐助围着家政阿姨常用的那个粉色荷叶边的围裙在锅里搅着什么，他的眼睛一下子亮了。

“佐助！！！”

佐助对于同居人突如其来的热情视而不见，他瞥了眼鸣人，关上火戴上手套，对鸣人说：“让让。”

“佐助！这是什么！”

“牛肉浓汤。”佐助将主菜端上桌，指挥鸣人道，“去端菜。”

“是~！”有了大厨我不怕~

“以后我来做饭，我们一起去买菜，或者换着来，你洗碗。”

“好！”

佐助的吃相极好，背部与脖颈连成一道优美的弧度，鸣人几乎是和木叶丸抢饭，或是被三代训着‘不准挑食’长大的，他从未吃过一顿这么安静的晚餐。直到把佐助盯得不自在了，佐助才皱起眉问他：“看我干什么？”

“我……”鸣人哑口无言，想了想说，“是谁教你做饭的？”

他本意是将人吹一番，好过几日求他做些自己喜欢吃的，哪想到这一问没经过思考：佐助从小没了父母，跟着哥哥长大他是知道的，那么还能有谁？

话一出口鸣人就后悔了，他看见佐助放下了饭碗，心里更是紧张：“啊，我、我是说……”

“是我哥哥。”

鸣人愣愣地看着坐在对面的少年，刚刚他和自己聊天开玩笑的轻松不见了。两人住在一起一个星期，他从未听到佐助提到过他刚刚过世的兄长，而现在就被自己冒冒失失的一句话提了起来。鸣人从来没有像现在这样懊恼自己的口无遮拦。

他不会突然哭出来吧……他想。

然而佐助并没有，他只是说道：“很多东西都是他教我的。”

——但是他已经不在了。

 

03

直到晚饭后鸣人还没缓过来。

他没有见过父母，一出生便是孤儿，他不知道失去亲人的痛苦，而这种痛苦，佐助经历过两次。一次是父母去世的时候，那时佐助还有哥哥，但是现在连哥哥都没有了。虽然没有经历过，但鸣人看得出佐助在尽力抑制自己：借住在别人家，又是个自尊心强的少年，怎么可能露出任何脆弱的痕迹？

他一会想着要不要去道歉，刚刚吃完饭他逃也似的去厨房洗碗了，没敢看佐助的表情；一会又想着是不是该让他自己呆一会。越想越乱，鸣人干脆翻身下了床。他悄悄打开门，隔壁的房间紧闭着，里面安安静静，鸣人胡思乱想佐助会不会想不开或是抱头痛哭，于是将耳朵贴在门上，像个跟踪狂一样听了一会。

在听歌吗……他松了口气，在楼梯上犹豫半天，决定出门转转。

初夏的夜晚，月明星稀，鸣人得以在这种时间段出门也是得亏了只有他和佐助两个人在家；猿飞家的宅子在平缓的坂道上方，他沿着一路走下来，停在了半山腰。他若是平时逃课或者心情不好，再就是小时候孤单单一个人的时候，都跑到这里来，他将这里取名为“盛夏的坂道”，因为这里刚刚好是半山腰，又是在一年盛夏之中。

这里坡势平缓，路旁还有一块空地，鸣人曾想过在这里推车卖冰棍给学生，夏天的时候一定生意火爆，但是后来思来想去还是觉得建一栋房子也不错，可以从早到晚看到坡下的景色。他捡了片叶子含在口中，无意识地吹着，并没有发出什么笛子般清脆的响声，只是“呜呜”的、自己声带发出的震动罢了。

和佐助的第一次见面，绝不是在十六岁的夏天，猿飞家的客厅。

他想起幼时某次在又听到“灾星”言论后来到这里，气愤失落又无处可讲——他不论怎么样仍旧不属于猿飞家，哪怕他们一直生活在一起，否则的话，为什么不和普通孩子一样回家哭诉呢？

“你这个没人管的野孩子！”那些所谓“有人管”的“家养”孩子，吐着舌头做着鬼脸，将不要的东西噼里啪啦扔到他身上，骂道：“野种！”

“野种！哈哈哈！野种~漩涡鸣人是野种~！”

孩子哪里会自己说这种词？指不定是父母听来的吧！幼年的鸣人相对于同龄人来说非常早熟，他会看每个人的脸色，虽然没人有什么好脸色……那些孩子的嬉笑怒骂，他是无法体会到的。抱着这样的心情，他走到了这里，然后……遇见了那个同是孤孤单单的宇智波佐助。

那时佐助一个人坐在树下，抱着腿看着天边，眼角还是湿润的，见到鸣人来了，手忙脚乱地擦掉泪珠。鸣人是认识他的，名门之后的宇智波，听说全家人就剩下他和他哥哥了。他远远地站在那里，想到，你有哥哥，怎么还是一个人呢？

小孩擦掉眼角的泪水，打量起站在另一边的金发小豆丁，好矮……他露出了一点点嫌弃的眼神，但鸣人感受到，这种眼神和那些骂着“野种”的眼神是不一样的。

“你……”鸣人想要开口，并往前走了几步，但一辆面包车就在他眼前呼啸而过，骤然响起的喇叭声和蝉鸣一起，吓得他赶紧后退几步。

“看路啊白痴！”对面的黑发小孩猛然开口了。

鸣人茫然地看了看身后，没有人，那么也就是说……他在和我说话？这是在关心我吗？

小孩的短腿艰难地跨过护栏，左右看了下没有车通过，才走到道路这边，这里有片空地，他小大人似的在鸣人头上一敲，骂道：“没有人教你过街的时候要看马路吗？”

鸣人捂着头，诚实地回答道：“没有。”

佐助猛地闭上了嘴，他想起了关于这个孩子的各种传言，又想起了自己，情绪一下子低落了起来：“我有，但是他们都死了。”

后来鸣人听说佐助的哥哥和他搬走了；时过境迁，鸣人还坐在这里，佐助也回到了这座小镇，也不知道佐助还记不记得这件事……

突然鸣人感觉到背后被什么东西砸了一下，他回过头去，却看见一直想着的人站在身后，那人扔掉小石子拍了拍手上的灰尘，装作一副不经意的样子，说道：“跑哪里去了？我刚好下去便利店里买点东西……你去不去？”

鸣人见他脸上有些红，气息是不匀的，想起现在应该过去了几个小时，他却一直没回去，难道佐助是出来找他的？

刚刚明明自己应该是惹他生气了的……

“佐助。”一个问题在口中呼之欲出，鸣人猛地站起来，他的手指捏紧了衣角，脸涨得通红。

这情绪影响得佐助也紧张起来：“什、什么？”

“你——”

“知了——！”

今夏的第一声蝉鸣响起，两人皆是一愣，这突然的状况打断了鸣人的勇气，他一顿，肩膀胯下来，问道：“……你想买什么？”

什么呀……佐助不着痕迹地松了口气，说道：“番茄。”

 

04

同居生活已经一月有余，鸣人逐渐适应了这种规律又居家的生活。每天早上和佐助一起准备便当，上学，放学后买菜做饭。

“‘婚后生活’和谐啊，你们。”鹿丸，他的那群好哥们之一，有一次居然这样说道。

鸣人大受惊吓，夸张道：“我们这是在独自求生存！生存！”

“晚上去聚餐。”小樱敲敲鸣人桌子，说道，“你把佐助也叫上，一定要啊！”说完哼着小曲飘走。

鸣人深深地怀疑她是不是吃错药了，压低声音问鹿丸：“她这是怎么了？为什么要把佐助叫上？”

佐助不是在班上只认识自己吗？

“哎……”鹿丸做了个口型，看样子是“麻烦”，他一脸无聊地举起小手指甩了甩，鸣人瞬间懂了。

“不是吧——！？佐助才来多久？她喜欢他什么？”

鸣人有一点不爽，他说不清为什么。小时候他曾喜欢过小樱，但现在看来也只是小孩子赶潮流，觉得自己到了年龄，“应该”有一个“喜欢的人”这样的角色罢了。鹿丸对于他这反应也不吃惊，说道：“因为脸啊——我跟你说你别坏事啊，小樱还准备了蛮久的，为了今天表白。”

“什么……我完全不知道……”鸣人感受到了完全的挫败感，他抬头看向佐助，他正被几个女孩子围起来问题目，但不论周围有多少漂亮的姑娘他都不见慌乱，仍是那张波澜不惊的脸，用平板的声音讲解题目。鸣人盯着他的脸看了半天，对鹿丸感叹道：“对于小樱的心情我也有些理解了。”

“哈？”

佐助听说聚餐的建议后没有太吃惊，他怔了一秒，看向鸣人背后一群期待的眼神的少年少女们，以及完全是一副被推出来当出头鸟的样子的鸣人，一下就了解了，他很快答应道：“行啊。”

“回答这么快，不好好想想？”鸣人继续别扭着。

“喂你不要多嘴啊——”小樱在后面急着大叫。

他们这帮人一般是在对面的M记吃快餐，一帮人热热闹闹，但今天小樱用了心，将地方改在了隔着一条街的书吧，那里是文艺少年少女的聚集地，或者小情侣来喝个咖啡、约个会的好地点，一群身高腿长的男孩子大大咧咧推开门进来时，老板差点以为是来打劫的。

“哇，胜利在望啊。”鸣人嘀咕了句，小樱听了这句话紧张地转头去看佐助，发现他神色如常像没听见似的，松了口气，转而猛踩鸣人一脚，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

气氛一直挺热烈，小店的外面还有个迷你小花园，店主是个漂亮得像女孩子的男生，名字好像叫做白，他还有个在这里帮忙的好兄弟，时常黑着脸的样子，但是是个好人。鸣人从没见过白有什么女朋友，心想也不会有哪个女生愿意喜欢比自己还漂亮的男生吧？说到漂亮……鸣人盯着桌上白雾对面，佐助的面孔被挡得只剩下轮廓，但那也是无比好看的轮廓，却不想佐助突然抬头，一双眼睛直直地看了过来。

“怎么？”

“没……”鸣人心虚地望向别处。

吃完饭后除了丁次那种不依不饶还叫了甜点的，其他人都玩起来了。这里本来就是书吧，除了各式茶点饮料和便餐，最吸引人的就是那一排排书籍组成的墙壁了。鸣人觉得佐助似乎很喜欢这里似的，他在吃完后就一直在读一本小说，鸣人本就不喜欢字多的东西，叫他在课外找文字看简直就是折磨。

“佐助君！”

猛然听见小樱的声音，鸣人瞬间从昏昏欲睡的状态清醒，他欲盖弥彰地抽了本书挡住脸。

“什么事？”

“有、有些事……”

佐助站起来了。佐助跟着她走出去了。他们开始对话了。鸣人听见他们在门外说话的声音，女孩子的语气明显带了些紧张，佐助的表情看不清，但想必也是温和的吧。

很般配。他想。

不知道为什么，鸣人感到一阵焦躁，他应该是祝福的——像是其他小伙伴一样，八卦地谈论着他们，是不是送上点助攻之类——但他并不想那样，内心对于这样的举动无比排斥……正想着，外面门发出一声巨响，吓得大家都看过去，小樱气势汹汹地冲了进来，脸上挂着泪痕，眼睛红红的。而鸣人发现自己虚伪地松了口气。

“小樱？怎么了……”同学们围了上去。

“哇——”小樱趴在桌子上哭起来，周围人看这架势也懂了。

鸣人被推出来安慰她，谁知鸣人开口道：“……佐助呢？”

“你？”小樱气得想骂人，带着哭腔道，“你也不关心我一下？不问问我发生什么事了？”

“天涯何处没芳草……”鸣人憋了半天也没憋出一句话来，被其他姑娘挤开了，他也乐得清闲，只是看着好伙伴这么难过也有些不解：佐助他为什么拒绝了呢？

“他回去了。”小樱说，用力吸了下鼻子，对鸣人说。

“诶？”鸣人一愣，眨眨眼明白了过来，他穿上外套，对着几人说了声“抱歉”，就追了出去。

“小樱你太大度啦——那种男生拽得要死又不懂得心疼人。”小樱的朋友安慰她，顺便对着鸣人他们离开的方向翻了个白眼，故意说气话道，“祝他们一辈子找不到女朋友！”

“话说小樱，他是怎么回答的？”

“他说……”小樱狠狠咬了口蛋糕道，“他不喜欢女孩子。”

“诶——！？”

 

“喂——佐助！”

夜晚的风很大，鸣人在坡下就隐隐看到了佐助的背影，他喊了一声，佐助停了下来回头看他，头发被吹得糊了一脸，鸣人大步跑了上来，扶着膝盖喘气。

“怎么……哈……走了？”

佐助皱着眉看着他说：“倒是你，为什么跟过来了？”

“哈哈，我嘛……”鸣人不知道怎么解释，没有待在刚刚失恋的“喜欢的女生”的身边，而是跑到他这个情敌这来？

“可能是，我不会说话，女生们就把我赶出来了？”

佐助像是在审视他的答案，半晌，他伸手进口袋，摸出了钱包扔给鸣人。

“诶？等等……啊！……诶诶诶！”鸣人勉强接住，一头雾水地看向佐助，“给我钱干什么？”

“刚刚回来的路上——”佐助转过身走掉，手挥了挥，“有家便利店，我想吃番茄！”

“你自己不能去买吗！？”

“我请你买杯面的话都不能给我跑腿吗？”

“好啦——但是这么长一条路为什么只在尽头有一家便利店啦——”

05

流言在学校传了开来，而鸣人仿佛是最后一个知道的。那天在上课的时候躲卫生间里偷偷打游戏，有几个人推门进来，他吓得赶紧关了声音。

“啊——烦死了，还不放暑假啊……”

“就是！”

原来不是教导主任……鸣人松了口气，从蹲着的马桶上将酸了的脚放下去，正想着要离开，就听见了一个熟悉的名字出现在他们的谈论里，而那些内容和语气绝不是什么褒义的形容。

“你是说那个宇智波佐助？”

“我听说了，他不是那个吗——”

鸣人躲在隔间里，透过门缝的狭小天光，瞥见了那男生脸上讥笑又不屑的神情，那人说：“……不就是同志？”

“也难怪呢！长得就是小白脸的样子……”

“也不知道有没有被男人上过？”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

话音刚落，那个正在方便的男生被背后“轰”的一声巨响吓得摔倒在地，秽物撒了一身，鸣人像头愤怒的小狮子，不管不顾地拎起那人的衣领将人一通暴揍；身旁的同学早就被吓呆了，过了几秒才将人拉开。

“喂！你干什么？”

鸣人只觉得一股怒气直冲头顶，耳旁嗡嗡直响，血液在血管里横冲直撞，他一拳将那人的脸打得歪到一边去，逼问道：“谁说的！？”

“什、什么……”那人被揍得鼻青脸肿，却完全不明白发生了什么。鸣人的大名他在学校也听过，知道他也算小小一霸，但从未听说他如此暴力。

鸣人恶狠狠道：“你刚刚说佐助的那些话！谁说的？”

那人想了半天才反应过来，他带点委屈地道：“大家都在说……但是好像是，B班的春野樱告白的时候被他拒绝了，她是这么说的……”

鸣人松开了手，无辜的路人被重重地扔了下去，厕所门发出又一声惨烈的巨响。见鸣人走了，那人松了口气，还要嘴贱两句显得自己有点面子似的对朋友说道：“他在生什么气？难道宇智波佐助和他是‘那个’……”

话音刚落，他觉得眼前一黑，被揍晕了过去。

旁边的同学目瞪口呆地看着折返回来的鸣人，鸣人指着他说：“等着他醒来，然后告诉他，我揍他是因为什么！”

“是……！”

鸣人气势汹汹地回了教室，一路上都在想着上周他们在店里的情形，当时小樱他们在门外站着没说多久，想必佐助也是被问到“为什么”的时候才给出了这个答案，而小樱却……

教室的门被“砰”地打开，讲台上上课的老师被吓了一跳，鸣人径直走了进去。

“漩涡鸣人，你怎么——”

老师的咆哮成了背景音，鸣人的视线在教室里扫寻了一圈，最后定格在了佐助的身上。佐助抬起了头，丝毫不躲闪地迎上了他的视线，那双眼睛淡然无波，像是对于一切都了解了似的，但还是一副没事儿人的样子；在那样坦荡的眼神下，鸣人想到了那些污秽不堪入耳的流言，心里突然生出了一丝尴尬……他移开了视线。

“小樱，你跟我出来！”

老师眼睁睁看着鸣人将小樱拉出了教室，气得直摔黑板擦：“怎么回事？怎么回事！？怎么一个个都是这样的学生？啊？你们知不知道漩涡鸣人最近在发什么疯？”

我们知道，老师，但是怎么会告诉你……台下的同学们默默地想到。佐助将视线从前门的位置收回，作为正在风波中心的人，他好像没有受到任何影响。

小樱感觉到被鸣人抓着的手腕很痛，鸣人走得很大步，快得她几乎跟不上，一路得小跑着，上楼的时候她还踉跄了一下，就被心急的鸣人一把推在了墙上，也没有怜惜她是个女孩子。她与鸣人认识了这么久，从未见过他如此愤怒的样子，那怒火几乎是从他浑身每个角落透露出来，那双冒火的眼睛，再也没有了平时小太阳般的温暖，面对这样的鸣人，她竟然有了一丝害怕，当她看到鸣人抬手时吓得闭上了眼睛，“呀”地尖叫了一声。

下一秒鸣人的拳头就落在了她脸颊边上的墙面上，她不敢睁眼，肩膀紧缩着，这时，她听见鸣人用压抑着怒气的声音说道：“你以为我会打你？”

“我也的确非常想这么做。”

那一刻她的恐惧到了极致。松了口气，小樱一下子哭了出来，她抽泣着抓住了鸣人的前襟，她哭喊道：“对不起……对不起！我真的没想到……”

“没想到什么？没想到大家对这件事的反应，还是没想到我会这么生气？”鸣人几乎要笑了，若不是眼前的女孩子是他的青梅竹马，又是以前喜欢的女孩子，他绝不会这样轻饶，“你知道现在那些人是怎么谈论佐助的吗？你听过他们说的话吗？”

“我听过！”小樱哭得抽抽噎噎，看样子神经绷得太久，也快要崩溃了，她承认道，“一开始我也只是因为被拒绝了非常伤心，想要小小的惩罚一下他，因为佐助君绝对不会是那种——那种人，但是这么久他都没有站出来澄清……”

说着说着，她听见鸣人没了声音，抓着鸣人衣服的手也被拽了下来，她胆颤心惊地抬头，却听见鸣人说道：“小樱，唯有这件事我不会原谅你。”

 

06

鸣人回家的时候天快要黑了，从半山腰就看见了猿飞家的宅子灯火通明，佐助一定是先回去了，这种时候，一定是在做饭吧？

鸣人一反往常，没有大喊着“我回来了——”，而是蹑手蹑脚地打开门，奇怪的是，厨房并没有传来一如既往的香味，玄关放着一大袋食材，而沙发上躺着一个熟悉的身影。

睡着了啊……鸣人站在原地发了一会呆，有些不受控制地向沙发走过去，我就看一眼……他想。佐助侧着躺在沙发上，以一个非常不舒服的姿势，他的眉头紧皱着，额前有几缕头发紧贴着皮肤，鸣人伸手去触摸，而佐助竟睡得很熟，直到鸣人将他额头的褶皱抚平了都没有醒来。他放松了些，嘴唇轻轻动了动，好像在说什么。

什么？鸣人凑近了去听，却没有听见，只感到一阵热气吹进他的耳朵。这时佐助翻了个身，有什么柔软温暖的物体擦过了鸣人的耳畔，鸣人触电般地跳起来，满脸通红，捂住了耳朵。

“唔……”佐助被惊醒，伸了个懒腰，柔韧的腰肢在沙发上形成了一道好看的弧度，像一只猫咪，他慢慢悠悠地伸完懒腰，才发现旁边有人似的看向鸣人，“回来了？”

“……我饿了。”

佐助在他头上敲一记，拎起食材去了厨房：“回来这么晚，东西都是我买的。”

两人的气氛一如往常，佐助并没有表现出与以往任何的不同，鸣人稍稍安了心。

“我错了……”他像条小尾巴一样跟到厨房，看佐助利落地洗了菜，犹豫道，“那我今天还有吃的吗？”

“还能饿了你不成？”佐助白他一眼，转身忙自己的去了。他的制服衬衫有些皱，围裙在腰后系起，显出那堪堪一握的腰身，鸣人突然觉得，平时看起来正常不已的打扮，现在却有了点不一样的味道，他摇摇头，将那些不能言说的、心头发痒的小冲动压了下去，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“佐助！我也来帮忙吧？”

“不用……”

鸣人执意接过了他手中的蔬果，说什么大厨怎么能做这些准备工作；佐助从他脸上并未看出什么端倪，而就在佐助快忘了今天在教室的事情时，鸣人像是不经意提到一样，开口了：“学校的流言……”

佐助手里的鸡蛋坠落在桌台上，磕出了一道裂缝，他听见鸣人说：“是真的么？”

佐助深吸一口气，他不敢转身过去，却将那个破的鸡蛋捏得汁水乱溅，他听见背后的水声都停了，整个房间里只听得到自己的心跳声。

“是骗人的。”他听见自己的声音，“那些女生太吵了，我就编了个理由。”

鸣人会相信吗？今天在学校将小樱拉出去，是在问清楚情况吗？佐助正胡思乱想着，感到自己被一片阴影笼罩了，穿着单薄的背贴上一片火热的胸膛，惊得他一阵颤栗，前方被水池挡住了，他只能后退，却贴得更近。佐助感到一滴汗水顺着胸膛流下去了。

一个吻落在他的脖子上。

佐助的瞳孔猛地一缩，他转过身去，就成了和鸣人面对面的姿势，他心惊地发现鸣人正直直地望着他，那眼神带着探究和一点点浅尝辄止又不满的欲望，两人的下身紧紧地贴在一起，肌肤相触的地方是黏黏腻腻的薄汗。直到窗外的蝉鸣一声接一声，路灯“噌”的亮了，佐助才回神两人靠得太近——以至于能感受到对方扑在脸上的呼吸。

空气有些令人窒息，佐助将视线移开，说道：“让开……”

“佐助，”鸣人说，嗓音有些哑，“我能亲你吗？”

“什……”

不管佐助的回答是什么，他垂在眼前的额发，他低垂的眼眸，他像小扇子似的睫毛在眼下投下一片阴影，他的鼻尖的一滴汗，他的嘴唇像是在等待着被吻——鸣人再也不忍耐心中的躁动，不管不顾地亲了过去，两人的嘴唇紧紧地贴在了一起，佐助身体似乎抖了一下，却引来鸣人变本加厉的拥抱，他的手本来是扶着他的肩膀的，这时却扶了住他的背和后颈。鸣人稍稍偏过了头，四瓣唇干燥地摩擦，而鸣人却越来越沉迷这种滋味，放纵的感觉总是令人沉迷，而禁忌的举动打破了常规、枯燥的日常，给人带来前所未有的快感，就在佐助的呼吸越来越急促的时候，他终于推开了紧紧搂着他的人。

“你——”佐助的眼睛是湿润的，在灯光下熠熠生辉，他脸到耳朵都红透了，唇也是红彤彤的，鸣人觉得他这个样子比起平时不知道可爱生动了多少倍，特别是刚刚他扶住他的背，感到佐助的身体微微颤抖的时候，一股陌生的冲动向下腹冲去。佐助像是特别害羞似的，靠着冰箱用手背遮住了眼睛，当鸣人走过去问他，并强硬地拉开他的手臂的时候，发现他的眼角一片水痕。

“你哭了？”鸣人心一慌，就想伸手去擦，却被佐助打开。

佐助整个人像是发着高烧一般，手臂也烫得吓人，声音也高了几个分贝：“没有！是刚刚太……缺氧了！”

“喔……”鸣人看着他顺着墙面滑了下去捂住脸，也跟着蹲了下来，问道，“喜欢吗？”

“……什么？”

鸣人说：“刚刚的……你喜欢吗？”

“……你果然是个白痴吧！”佐助将手边的东西看也没看就砸了过去，手脚并用爬了起来，“咚咚咚”地跑上楼去。过了一会，鸣人听见了楼上房门关上的巨响。

鸣人摸摸脑袋，番茄砸得不痛，他这被荷尔蒙占据的大脑完全无法思考刚刚发生的事情，他在冰凉的地板上坐了一会，等待着沸腾的身体冷静下来。

 

07

“不行。”

佐助脸黑得和锅底似的，拒绝道：“想都别想。”

门在眼前关上了，鸣人摸了摸鼻子，有些尴尬。他回到房间将被子和枕头扔回原位，挫败地叹了口气。

最近他陷入了一种奇怪的情绪里，只要他见到佐助，就有一种特别想亲近他的冲动。但是自从上次厨房事件之后，佐助一直躲着他，说什么话都不会和以前那样和颜悦色——至少鸣人觉得那是和颜悦色——而是板着脸，总觉得自己欠了他八百万似的。

不就是一个吻吗？小气。鸣人想到，他这么在意……难道是初吻？他回想起和佐助接吻的感觉，佐助的唇是有些凉的，非常软，被吻之后大气也不敢出，把自己憋得眼泪都出来了，那天的气氛也很好……正想着，鸣人惊恐地发现自己硬了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”鸣人在床上打滚，为什么会这样！我果然是个变态吗……

“安静点！”墙那头传来咚的一声，是佐助暴躁地敲了墙壁，鸣人委屈地抱住了枕头，他觉得自己最近这几天叹的气比这辈子加起来的都多。

“哎……”

就这样睡到了半夜，鸣人被热醒了，惺忪间窗外的野猫一声一声地叫，他艰难地爬下床，将空调温度调到最低。鸣人只觉得喉咙干得似要冒火，于是打开了门接杯水喝，客厅里的落地窗关得剩下一条小缝，风将窗帘吹得翻腾起来，如水的夜色透过那缝隙映在地板上，鸣人迷迷糊糊地回身向房间走，却不小心听见一小声突兀的啜泣：“呜……”

那是从……佐助的房间传来的？鸣人清醒了一大半，他将耳朵贴到了门上，听见里面窸窸窣窣的声音，可疑得很。在这样的仲夏夜里，隔着一道雕花木门，鸣人听见他心里翻腾不已、比白天更甚的剧烈挣扎。最终他逃脱责任地想：我只是去帮他盖被子，顺便看看他是不是好好在休息……鸣人的手按在门把上轻轻用力，悄无声息地推开了门，不巧的是老旧宅子的地板在他踏入的那一瞬间发出了“吱呀”的一声，吓得鸣人站在床边动也不敢动。

上天保佑，鸣人心想，佐助千万不要醒了……

可能是上天听见了他的祈祷，佐助睡得很熟，月光透过窗棂洒在少年光裸的大腿上，睡衣松松垮垮地挂在腿根，被子因为不住地翻身而落在了地上，鸣人走过去，极尽轻柔地拉起被子一角，将人完整盖住。他脸上一片泪痕，鼻尖红红的，一副可怜样，也不知道梦见了什么。鸣人在原地站了一会，天人交战，最终还是决定克制做点什么的冲动，他蹲下来摸了摸佐助的脸，低声说：“我是个好人你知道吗？”

佐助在睡梦里皱起了眉，嘟囔了一句鸣人听不懂的话。

鸣人站起来准备走，然而就在这时变故横生，鸣人听见背后风声，佐助竟在睡梦中从床上爬了起来，对着来不及躲避的鸣人扑了个准。两个人“咣”的一声双双跌倒在地板上，鸣人被撞得胸口一闷，差点没喘过气来。

“佐、佐助啊……”鸣人气若游丝地呼唤道，“你……”

“……哥哥！”

佐助带着哭腔的声音回响在空荡的房间里，他没有醒，紧闭的眼睛里流出大滴泪珠，啪嗒啪嗒砸在鸣人胸口，沾湿了他的T恤，鸣人愣在原地，他看见佐助脸上绝望又期盼的表情，听见他说：“哥哥，不要走……”

深夜两点。

鸣人伸出了手，贴上了他的侧脸，像是被那体温烫伤一样，佐助瑟缩了一下，并没有躲开。鸣人不知道他的哥哥是什么样的人，但他试着用最轻的，模仿长辈的语气说道：“佐助，没事了。”

“……我在这里。”

佐助渐渐地安静下来，那乖顺的样子与白天或嚣张或冷清的样子都完全不同，鸣人几乎看得愣住。他身上压着一个和他差不多重的少年，背后是冰凉冷硬的地板，直到佐助完全睡熟，鸣人才试着动了动，然而他稍一动，佐助就把他抓得紧紧的，像是溺水之人抓住了浮木，怎么样都不松手。他的脸紧紧地贴着鸣人的胸膛，呼吸平稳，睡得香甜。

几经尝试，鸣人才发现这几乎是个无法逃离的禁锢，像是捕虫的植物运用花蜜的香引诱猎物上钩，但不管诱饵是多么迷人，陷阱是一样的残忍。他感觉肩膀酸了起来，低头戳了戳佐助的脸蛋肉，叹道：

“这该怎么办啊我说……”

 

08

“唔……”

佐助睁开眼时，近在咫尺的是一排浓密又卷翘的金色睫毛，他还没弄清楚情况，眨眨眼，两人的眼睫就触到了一起。

啊，睫毛打架了。佐助想到。

……不对，这家伙怎么在这里！？

“啊……佐助早上好……”鸣人被他的动作吵醒，迷蒙着睡眼打了个哈欠。

“早上好个头啊！你怎么到我房间来了？”

“……你看看是谁拉着我不让我走。”

佐助低头看了眼，果然，他的四肢紧紧地锁住了鸣人，抱得比树袋熊还紧，意识到这一点时他一下子就脸红了起来，嗫嚅道：“谁要你跑到我房间来的？”

鸣人心里苦，谁知道昨天那么巧路过他的房间听见他的动静？话说回来，那些梦话……他瞥了眼佐助，心中想到，还是不要问他了吧？他将佐助僵住了的手从自己身上拿下来，然而稍稍一动，一阵令人头皮发麻的快感从两人紧紧相贴的下半身传来，两股相同的热度与坚硬靠在一起，鸣人眼看着佐助的神情慌张了起来，他有些不适般地想要后退，双手放在身前，将鸣人推远了些。

“佐助……”

“干、干什么……”

鸣人探身贴过去，刚被佐助拉开的一点距离就化为零，可能是因为清晨的冲动，或是佐助领口大开露出的锁骨白皙又细腻，或是佐助的腿正和他的缠绕在一起……他突然有些口干舌燥，他试着动了动，和衣料摩擦的部位润湿了，那热度从下方一路烧到全身，将他的理智全烧了个干净。他的拇指在佐助的脸上摩挲了一下，那光滑的触感让他爱不释手，气氛有些微妙，佐助一眨不眨地看着他，那样子竟然有些乖巧。

这可怨不得我了……他想，忍了几天几夜的冲动化作一时无法阻挡的绝佳行动力，于是他捧住佐助的脸颊便吻了下去。

佐助的嘴唇软软的，鸣人先是蜻蜓点水般在上面亲了一下，那一瞬间的触感如同满天烟花在脑海里炸开，他一下忘了要循序渐进的目标，完全顺应着本能将对方的唇瓣含住，轻柔的吮吸啃咬；鸣人从他的脸上看见了同样的紧张，但他现在也顾不上什么了，血管突突跳动着，耳边只能听到自己一下下如同雷鸣的心跳；他试探着舔了舔佐助的唇瓣，舌尖轻巧地一用力，便破开贝齿攻城略地。

“唔……”佐助不住地后退，鸣人伸出手来将他禁锢住，在他口中一点点轻柔地刺探，舌尖划过上颚，佐助轻哼了出来。

鸣人问道：“你和人接吻过吗？”

“除了你谁有那么大胆？”佐助微微喘着气，说道，“……自己去厕所！”

“你不是也硬了？”鸣人问，若是说刚刚仅仅是清晨的一点小冲动，那么现在两人就是因为一个吻而完全硬了，此时鸣人脑海里闪过学校里男生们的传言，鬼使神差地，他向两人相贴的下体伸出了手。

“鸣人，你……啊！”佐助来不及阻止，眼睁睁看着鸣人的手将两人的性器一起握住，这使得他漏出了一声轻喘。两个少年的东西都差不多大，软头是粉的，鸣人用拇指在顶端揉了揉，就看见佐助难耐地弓起了腰，青涩的性器顶端冒出了点点粘液。

“佐助，把手给我。”

“不……”

佐助的手被牵过去附上鸣人的，这样鸣人的手便可以腾出空间，他坏心眼地握紧，攥得佐助的那根颤抖着流出透明的粘液；佐助的手心是凉的，他垂着眼不去看，却被鸣人催促道：“帮帮我……佐助，手动一动。”

佐助的手毫无章法地撸动起来，那葱白的手指握着剑拔弩张的深红性器，给人一种反差的兴奋感，鸣人再一次凑过去，将少年的舌尖含进口中，引导着他的舌去挑逗口腔的边角，一道银丝顺着两人的嘴角流下。鸣人带着点探究地开发着不同的方式，把佐助惹得眼角红了一片，眼睛里含着潋滟的水光，那泪水在摇晃中受不了了似的从眼角滑下，他在忍耐着不发出声音，但小声的闷哼还是从嘴角飘出……忍都忍不住。佐助的手没什么茧，软白得不行，但骨节分明，手指修长，是明显的男生的手，但鸣人从这双手上得到了比任何小电影、对于漂亮性感大姐姐的幻想——都要强烈的快感。不知怎么的他起了逗弄对方的心思，或许是因为佐助非常害羞的、几乎生涩的反应，鸣人故意将热气吹进他的耳蜗，在他耳边调笑道：“佐助……”

“你平常自己做吗？”他问，舌尖顺着软软的耳廓舔进深处，一路湿滑。

佐助的声音颤抖着，像猫叫似的：“问、这个……干什么？”

意料之中的不配合，但正中鸣人下怀。

“因为佐助好像很敏感，这里颜色也很浅，摸到这里的时候……”他用指甲轻轻划过铃口，“佐助就会特别舒服的样子……”

“唔、别……”佐助崩溃一般哭叫，声音里有着他自己都不曾发觉的媚意，“别说了……”

鸣人不再吊着他，加重了力道与速度，开始动作起来，口中放开了几乎都喘不过气来的佐助，反而又将两人的并在一起，拉过佐助的手一起握住。

“佐助，看着我，看着我……”

在鸣人的恳求下，佐助从那一片混沌中睁开眼睛——像是有雾气氤氲了眼睛，不然为什么鸣人的眼睛会那么蓝，里面只装得下一个人；他开口，发现声音都哑了，他还是没忍住，铺天盖地的快感压过了他拼命想要掩盖的秘密，那句话呼之欲出，就在舌尖打转，最终还是轻飘飘说了出来，甜腻得几乎接不住：

“喜欢……你……”

鸣人在听到的那一瞬大脑几乎是空白的，他下意识地握紧了，眼前全是白晃晃的光亮，全身像是浸在棉花糖里，他听见佐助拐了几个弯的呻吟，感到手中突然溅上温热一片……两人同时达到了高潮。

鸣人再次醒来的时候感觉神清气爽，正想开口，一只枕头飞来将鸣人的视线全盖住，不多时他感到佐助拿了什么——应该是纸巾，将两人身上床上的东西全都清理干净，鸣人扒开枕头坐起来，就看见佐助垂着头猛擦床单的背影，耳朵尖都是通红的。鸣人从后面抱住他，呼吸都喷到他裸露的后颈上：“佐助……”

“你个白痴离我远……喂！放手……”

鸣人笑嘻嘻地抱住他，手从他的睡衣下摆伸进去，趁着人家出神不知羞耻地摸着手下光滑的肌肤：“刚刚你说的，我都听见了。”

佐助身体一僵，手中的动作都停了，过了一会鸣人听见他“毫不在意”的语气，声音有些发紧地说道：“这种事又不需要记住吧？反正不就是……”

鸣人丝毫不觉得生气或者冒犯，因为这种话他从来不信，他只觉得心疼。他小声说道，虽然佐助没有回头，但也感觉得出他语气中的认真：“我也是，佐助。”

“我也喜欢你……”

09

今天晚上想吃什么？

汉堡肉！

蔬菜是吧？好。

佐助……

都会买的啦。

嘻嘻~

“鸣人！”

打桌球的地下场子并不是所有的都乌烟瘴气，比如鸣人他们常来的这一个；当所有人都在兴致勃勃地打球时鸣人正趴在桌上玩手机。突然，他被人从后面拍了一下，原来是鹿丸，小樱自从上次的事情后就有些回避着他。

“今晚去井野那吃烧烤，丁次说他请客，你想几点走？”

倒是一副笃定了他要去的样子。鸣人挠头道：“抱歉啊……今天我去不了了。”

“你有什么事吗？”

“我得回家……”

“家里有事吗？三代还没回来吧？”

“额……”

“鸣人，”鹿丸皱眉，“你……不会是谈恋爱了吧？”

如同一道惊雷，鸣人“刷”地跳了起来，红着脸结结巴巴道：“哪哪哪哪哪有！？我只是和……和……”

正说着，与因为聊天聊到突然断掉而前来找他的佐助对上了眼神。

“……和楼下的流浪猫有个约会！就这样！拜拜！！”鸣人拿起书包，逃也似的跑出了房间，鹿丸透过窗户看见站在房间外面的佐助差点被他撞倒，佐助向鹿丸招了招手算是打招呼，两人不温不火地斗了两句嘴又笑了起来，一起向外走去，路过吧台时还买了两瓶汽水。

这两人，怎么感觉……？鹿丸摸了摸下巴，感觉这个暑假对于那两人来说有些微妙。算了，这种麻烦的事跟他无关.....

 

两人喝着汽水，在一声又一声的蝉鸣里走过那个熟悉的坂道，鸣人瞥见佐助手中有好几本厚厚的书，于是顺手拿过来一半。

“不用……”

“没事没事。”鸣人另一手提着一盒鸡蛋，上面还挂着半价的标签，他问道，“昨天想看的书借到了吗？”

佐助的神情有些懊恼：“没有……管理员说是这本书的版本太新，他们根本不可能更换得那么勤，更何况还有很多书都没有呢。”他手中书本上烫金的字眼，在夕阳的映照下反射出橙色的光。

“和三代爷爷说吧，”鸣人提议道，“他从市里回来的时候可以带一本。”

而佐助想的是，会不会太麻烦别人了？

一滴汗珠顺着佐助的脸颊滑下去，砸在棉质的T恤上，浸湿了一小块，鸣人咽了口口水，看四下无人，伸手将佐助拉住了。

“鸣人？干什……唔！”

鸣人的手刚抓过汽水瓶子，湿漉漉又冰冰凉凉，皮肤上蒙着一层细细密密又粘腻的汗珠，但他不在乎，就着坡道上的高度差，把佐助揪下来亲吻。

“喂！这是在外面！”佐助红了脸，把刚买的西瓜横在两人中间抵死不从，“你就不能忍到回家吗！”

“不能，我忍不住了。”鸣人仍是执意要吻他，争执间，偌大一个瓜掉在地上“咔擦”一声摔成了八瓣。鸣人把人搂住，锁死了抓得紧紧的，佐助脸上绯红一片，不知道是自己红的还是夕阳照的。

“混蛋！西瓜摔碎了！”

“明明是西瓜先动的手……” 鸣人耍赖。

帅气的大男孩极会撒娇，他就稍露出点委屈的神情，可怜兮兮的样子像只雨天路边纸盒里的弃犬，佐助就软了心肠，这时鸣人便趁火打劫，闭上眼指着自己的嘴巴说：“佐助亲我一下我就好了，快。”

你这笨蛋！摔了东西的是你吧！佐助心里骂道，但终不会说出来的，他犹豫半晌，终于飞快地在鸣人嘴唇上一点，随即跳开老远：“好啦！快走！”

鸣人不满：“不行！这哪叫接吻！”两人你躲我闪，最终佐助还是被抓住，不情不愿地来了个法式深吻。

“我说你啊……”佐助横向死命地捏他的脸，看着鸣人帅脸在蹂躏下变形，心里畅快了些，“要知道什么是适可而止知道吗！”

“嗯……我是永远不会适可而止的~”

正说着，背后传来一个有点熟悉的声音，佐助在脑海中辨认了一下，但看见鸣人的脸瞬间就苍白了。

“鸣人！佐助！”

——是三代。佐助看着鸣人的脸色不大好，捏了一把他的手心，发现全是冷汗，两人站得极近，佐助的大脑飞速旋转起来，冷静得可怕。他看着三代的头顶从坡下慢慢平移上来，顺带着一个一蹦一跳的小豆丁，欢天喜地地跑来，嘴里还喊着“鸣人哥哥~！”，便放了心。

“没事的。”他不动声色地退后了步，说道。

这时鸣人才慢慢回过神来，他将手上的冷汗在裤子上蹭掉，露出了一个招牌笑容，蹲下身一把接住了乱蹦跶的木叶丸，口中说着：“看看这是谁回来了啊！”

“是木叶丸大人我~”小孩奶声奶气道。

终于等到老人家走近，大家互相打了招呼，木叶丸从鸣人身上下来时还在啰嗦地讲着他的见闻：“有两个穿黑衣服的家伙，长得特别像特工，带着墨镜……”

“是是是。”鸣人应付着小鬼头，转而问三代，“三代爷爷，怎么现在回来了？”

三代脸上有些疲态，看起来脸色不太好，但还是强打精神笑吟吟地说：“事情基本上办完了，这边还有些事要处理，就回来了。说起来……佐助。”

冷不丁被点名，佐助问道：“什么事？”

鸣人不安地瞟了他一眼。

三代说：“他们来了。”

——这下换做是佐助变得一下子愣怔在原地。木叶丸仰着头看看三个气氛凝重的大人，不太明白发生了什么，刚要吵闹，被塞了颗糖便津津有味地吃起来。

鸣人问道：“他们？”

“你长大了啊，佐助。”两个身高腿长的男人在三代目背后站定，一个长发一个短发，长发的那个看起来年长些，一开口就是一副不羁的口气，他把墨镜扒下来一点，露出了一双和佐助有些相似的、漂亮的黑色眼睛，说道，“还记得我吗？”

鸣人回过头去看佐助，他心里隐隐有了预感，却见佐助抿着唇一言不发，气氛有些尴尬，短发的那个青年扒拉一下自己戴在一只眼睛上的眼罩，嘟囔了句“我说了现在别来”。

这时，佐助开口了：  
“斑，带土。”

他的声音有些不易察觉的颤抖。

 

10

“你多大了？十六？十七？”

三人在书房坐着，三代应是去休息了，鸣人负责照顾小鬼头，此时的房间内安静得有些可怕，最终还是那个年轻些的打破了沉寂，他的语气非常不自然地模仿了长辈们，但全然没有一个长辈的样子，在书柜上靠着毫无形象。

佐助抱着手臂，面无表情地说道：“十七，上个月才过。”

今年的生日没了哥哥，但有鸣人，那白痴虽然没法像哥哥那样面面俱到，但认真策划，尽力给他最好的那份努力他都能感受到。想到这里他的面色稍缓，说道：“你们是来接我走的吗。”

“去……国外。”

“哎……”带土深感这件事难办，首先他和斑也是前段时间才见上面，在听说宇智波鼬去世后他们就赶了回来，没来得及和佐助见上一面——当时也是因为宇智波家的事情繁杂无法顾及这个孩子，还好三代好心把人接到家里借住，他们在解决完事情之前能够腾出手专心处理。

“是的，”带土说，“我们已经在A国给你联系了非常好的学校，封闭式管理，我是说……你要是愿意走读也可以……”天知道他们两个大龄未婚男性要怎么带一个青少年，应该说是，他们俩全然没有这样的经验，比如带土无法确定的是应该用什么样的语气面对一个半大小子。果然，这种哄小孩的语气引来了反弹——虽然他没发觉这并不是因为他说话的语气——

佐助果断道：“我不去。”

带土反问：“为什么不去？那个学校比这个镇子上的公立高中好多了吧？”他没说出口的是，和族人在一起不是更好吗？

斑从头至尾都没怎么说话，他仅仅是坐在那里，就给人以极大的压迫感。佐助毕竟还是个孩子，再怎么深藏不露在成人面前那点小秘密也无所遁形，斑手指敲了敲皮革沙发的面，发出轻轻的“扣扣”声，他一针见血道：

“你和那个漩涡家的小子，是怎么回事？”

气氛降至冰点，佐助手心全是冷汗。“他们看见了”。他想，心脏怦怦直跳，他不动声色地将手藏回袖子里，轻描淡写道：“就是你想的那回事。”

宇智波斑，论辈分应该算是他爷爷辈的人。家族太大的后果之一就是这种情况，很小很小的时候佐助在族人的聚会中见过这位，听说是个了不起的人物，但后来就没听到过消息了。刚刚简单几句话佐助便判断出了这个宇智波斑的大致性格，他猜测直接说出来会比遮遮掩掩有个更好的印象。

果然，斑眉一挑，点点头：“不出我所料……但是如果是这样的话那你就非得跟我走不可了，佐助。”

在佐助紧缩的眉和敌意的眼神中，他说道：“完全不知道自己在做什么的……小鬼。”

 

鸣人在木叶丸无数次的“我们来玩间谍游戏吧鸣人哥哥”魔音穿耳后将小孩赶出房间，无奈道：“你不能休息一会吗，你不累吗？”

木叶丸精神抖擞，声如洪钟：“不累！！！我飞机上睡着了！！”

鸣人想着要用什么给他转移注意力，别总是想刚刚那俩宇智波家的酷哥。他随口说道：“你找三代爷爷去。”

“可是爷爷睡了，”木叶丸童言无忌，殊不知这句话在鸣人心中投下了一颗重磅炸弹，“爷爷说他不舒服，脸是紫色的，刚刚也没吃东西，就在地板上睡着了。”

“不舒服？哪里不舒服？”鸣人一下子抓住了木叶丸，紧张的表情让木叶丸吓到了。

“他说……他说觉得，不舒服……”

太小的孩子没办法理解大人所描述的各种病痛，鸣人一把抄起木叶丸，敲了三代的门，反复敲都没有回应，他说了声抱歉就打开了门。

“三代……三代爷爷！！”

 

“这么想帮我的话，我父母去世的时候，你们在哪里？我哥哥一个人带着我一边打工一边上学的时候你们在哪里？哥哥他……他生病的时候，他受到那样的折磨的时候，你们在哪里！？”书房里的争论到了白热化的阶段，佐助提到这件事还完全不能够释怀，这个夏天在猿飞家的安逸生活让他几乎忘记了那种伤痛，但斑他们的出现打破了这种平静的假象，他只要一想到兄长的死，就无法冷静。少年赤红了一双眼，水光在眼睛里打转，斑在心里叹了口气。

果然那个时候……要是早些知道就好了啊。

楼下传来了一声鸣人变了调的呼叫，紧接着木叶丸开始嚎啕大哭起来，佐助猛地站起来，却被身高腿长的斑和带土两人甩在身后，当他赶过去的时候，就看见了昏迷的三代目，和愣愣站在那里不知所措的鸣人。

“鸣人……”他唤道，鸣人像是被惊醒了一般，身体一颤，回过头来看他，眼里满是迷茫。

救护车声嘶力竭的警铃划破了天边最后一抹残阳，红白蓝的车呼啸着从盛夏的坂道上盘旋而下。

天色暗了下来……天黑了。

11

“……病人年纪已经很大了，所以普通的感冒也是很严重，甚至致命的……”

“……你是说他刚刚坐长途飞机，还过度操劳了几个月？那怎么行？病人这种年纪早就不适合出远门了。”

“平时就算是看起来非常健康的老人也是不能忽视的，你说他一到家就开始发烧？那一定是紧绷的神经放松下来，结果……”

“总之情况不太乐观，若是过了今天晚上还不能醒过来，高烧不退的话，就……准备后事吧。”

鸣人怔怔地望着医生，佐助拉了一下他的袖子，他才回过神来，他神色凄惶，面色惨白：“这就……准备后事了？”

他嘴唇哆嗦着，确认似的问道：“他今天下午还很有精神的，还叫我的名字，那么高的坂道也是自己爬上去的……他还说了给我带了礼物，怎么会……”

医生是个中年女人，看到鸣人这个样子有些于心不忍，安慰道：“还没有下定论呢，等过了今晚再说好吗？别太着急了，你爷爷也不希望你饭都不吃吧？来，快吃吧。”

病房的桌上，两人面前摆放着散发着香气拉面，是鸣人的最爱。鸣人刚想说“不是”，但身旁除了佐助，这时候谁也不在；木叶丸在邻居家被哄着睡了，斑和带土在联系猿飞家的人，处理医院的各种手续……他低声地，像是怕人听到似的，说：“是的，爷爷他……”

注意到没有加“三代”，佐助看向了他。

“爷爷他一定不希望我这样……”他说。

拉面里却放了几片青菜，这是鸣人最不喜欢的，他刚想把它们全夹出去，突然想到平时在饭桌上，三代总是说：“鸣人，你要吃蔬菜啊，营养要均衡……”于是他大力将拉面裹着青菜放入口中，大口咀嚼着。

要营养均衡。

他眨眨眼，拼命忍住的泪水就落入了碗中。

……还是没忍住啊。

大滴大滴的泪水砸在了桌面上，鸣人感觉被人拉了一下，然后就被环住了。佐助的味道环绕在他周围，莫名的让人放心。

“哭完了我们一起守今晚，”佐助说，“还没到该哭的时候呢。”

鸣人的手在他背后搂紧了，佐助感觉胸前湿了一大片。

 

“……鸣人。”

“鸣人！”

鸣人一个激灵坐了起来，他摸了下身上盖的外套，是佐助的。佐助眼睛下有些黑眼圈，想必是守了整晚，而自己却睡着了。不过现在鸣人顾不上这些，他问道：“三代爷爷醒了吗？”

“他醒了，刚刚和木叶丸聊了聊，现在要和你说话，”佐助说，但表情有些奇怪，“你……”

“我马上去！”鸣人现在无法思考其他的，他将外套往沙发上一扔就跑开了，佐助捡起了那件外套，表情有些心事重重。

“想好了么？”站在门口的宇智波斑说道。

病房的门被敲了敲，佐助恢复了冷冷的语气：“不用你说。”

“三代爷爷！”

鸣人推开房门，三代枯瘦的身体躺在病床上，看起来特别瘦小，他也没有戴昨天的呼吸器和各种各样的管子了，想必已经大好，鸣人满心欢喜，坐到床边，握住了老人的手：“您感觉怎么样？”

“挺好，”三代说，有些艰难地扭过头来，“鸣人，我有几句话和你说……”

“您……您说。”鸣人有些不懂，突然间这么严肃是怎么回事？

三代目的眼睛很亮，不像一个还徘徊在生死线上的老人：“你知道，你父母去世的时候……他们说了什么话吗？”

“他们……”鸣人惊诧道，“他们还留了话给我？”

“是的……咳咳……”三代目说道，“你的妈妈，是个非常活泼勇敢，聪明美丽的女人，她叫你不要挑食，早点睡觉，不要熬夜，交很多朋友……”

“女人……女人的话……妈妈也是女人，所以不太清楚……但是，这世上只有男人和女人，你迟早都会去找一个女朋友的。妈妈希望你不要找个太奇怪的，就找个像我这样的就可以了……”

鸣人在这些复述里听出了异样，他仓惶地握住了三代的手，问道：“三代爷爷……您知道……您知道……”

三代眼里的光越来越亮，这不正常，就算是鸣人也看出来了，像是用尽了最后一根灯芯一般的竭泽，三代目说道：“我没有辜负他们夫妇俩的托付吧……鸣人，你是个好孩子，你是个好孩子……所以，你要听你妈妈的话，也要听我的话……”

那回光返照来得激烈却短暂，三代目的手不住地颤抖起来，鸣人已经无法动弹、或是说出任何话语了，只感觉到那颤动的力度，像是毒药一般也传进了他的身体里：“你懂我的意思吗？鸣人……”

突然肩上一重，鸣人一惊，回过头去，是佐助站在他的身后，他的声音里不带一丝温度：“鸣人，你愣着干什么，快答应三代目啊。”

“佐……”

两人对视的一刹那，鸣人突然无师自通般领会了两方的意思，他眼圈迅速红了。门外斑和带土也看着房间内，更别提那个他视作家人和恩师的老人那恳求又期盼的眼神了。

然而答应了，就等于断送了他的爱情。

鸣人想要再次回头，却被佐助一手按住了肩膀，佐助用了很大力，几乎是以一种将他钳得发痛的力道将他按在原地，佐助说：“你答应他啊。”

——鸣人的肩骤然垮下来，他笑得很轻松，对三代目说道：“懂什么啊？我为什么没听懂啊，三代爷爷。”

那一瞬间仿佛有什么在他的心中分崩离析，尘土飞扬，他没有蒙一脸泥沙，反而是笑得干干净净。肩上的压力松开了，谁也没注意到，一滴水珠“啪嗒”砸在了那只收回的手上。

“妈妈还说了什么吗？”鸣人说着说着，就掉下泪来。

三代目用力摇了摇头，这动作耗尽了他所剩不多的力量，他反复说着“那就好”，“那就好”，直到病房门口传来一声木叶丸的叫声。

“叔叔！”

——是猿飞家的人来了。

鸣人回头看了眼，又转而对三代说道：“三代爷爷，他们——”

“滴——”

仪器尖锐地响了起来，屏幕上的心电图变成了一条直线。

12

“佐助。”

佐助的脚步停住了，他手边只有一个箱子，在这里生活数月，他也只有这些东西。他没有回头，说道：“你还有什么事吗。”

在猿飞家的宅子门口，鸣人全身都穿着黑色，他看着他的背影问道：“刚刚你——三代爷爷他和你……说了什么吗？还是说你家的长辈……”

“你要这样揣测逝去之人吗？”佐助说，“还是说你想要违背你在三代目病床前说的话？”

当然都没有，事已至此，鸣人低声问道：“佐助……你是真心想要和他们走吗？”

“当然，”佐助说，“我总是要走的……木叶太小了。”

木叶镇太小了，连图书馆的书都没有办法实时更新，一条坂道上只有底下一家便利店，学校那么、那么远，虽然风景很美，但是住在坡上的孩子们要走很久才能到学校，学生们固定的聚会点有两三个，也只有两三个，书屋的白和他的爱人再不斩只能以兄弟相称。

“我能够到更广阔的世界去的话，为什么不呢？”佐助回过身来，门口的树木被风吹过，发出了飒飒的声响，“我只是暂时住在这里，你忘了吗。”

鸣人只觉得心脏痛得快要裂开了，若是说佐助是因为某些不可抗力暂时答应了旁人，他们两个总还可以想些办法，一起努力，总是会好的，然而佐助说的这些话就像是一把刺刀，将他伤口结的痂挑开，血淋淋的，更难愈合。他嗓子有些发干，抱着最后一丝希望，他说道：“你记不记得……”

有一年夏天，有个小孩儿坐在坂道边的树下，哭得稀里哗啦，然后碰见了另一个惨兮兮的小鬼头。

“我没有家人。”金发的小孩儿说。

“我有，但是他们都死了。”黑发的小孩儿说。

——那么，我们以后就是“家人”了，好不好？

那曾经是漩涡鸣人在无数次差点偏离航线、变成另一个人之时拯救他的东西，他总想着，我是有家人的，是那个宇智波佐助。我们约好的。所以时至今日，他还能被人称为“好孩子”。

视线模糊了，他哑着声音道：“你记不记得——”

“我不记得。”佐助打断他，“又不是什么重要的事情，为什么要样样都记得。”

“你还有话要说吗，没有的话，我就走了。”

鸣人大口呼吸着，他突然间觉得周围的空气变得无比稀薄，像是有人将氧气都吸走了似的，他的内里已经碎了，只留下一个外壳还支撑着，而佐助的话像重锤一般敲打在他的心里——那么热烈的、那么真挚的感情突然被掘出来鞭打践踏，在烈日下腐了烂了无所遁形。他几乎都怨了他：为什么你能这么轻松地放下？他忽然身体一轻，向前栽倒下去。

斑一把捞住了男孩，将他放在沙发上，问佐助道：“走吗。”

“走。”佐助点点头，毫无留念地走出了这间大宅，直到上车后，车子从盘旋的坡道上开下去，佐助变了脸色。斑适时停了车，佐助冲了出去，将胃里的东西吐了个干净。

他抬起头来，浑身汗淋淋的和从水里捞出来似的，他的耳边有刺耳的尖锐响声，过了一会他才意识到那不是蝉鸣，而是耳鸣直至暂时失聪。暴烈的正午骄阳烤在他身上，但他毫无察觉，脸色苍白得像死人一般。

“那么我们以后就是家人了，好不好？”

“佐助，对不起……以后你就要一个人了……”病床前的鼬苍白着脸色，佐助哽咽得说不出话。

终于他说：“哥哥，没事的，我不会是一个人，我还有……”

……我还有一个家人，他的名字叫做漩涡鸣人。

佐助几乎将晕厥过去的样子吓到了带土，他紧张道：“要不要送这孩子去医院啊？”

“去一趟吧。”斑说。

“不用……”佐助喝了口水，咽下口中的血沫，决然道，“直接去机场。”

 

“佐助，你知道鸣人的母亲生前最后的遗言是什么吗？”

“你舍得让他违背他母亲的遗愿吗？你承担得起吗？”

“你做不了主吧。”

……

 

鸣人在一片苍白中醒来，看见的是一如既往的天花板，明明是盛夏了，偌大的屋子却空荡得可怕。他环顾四周，才想起木叶丸被家里人带走，自己也被托付给好心的邻居阿姨了，过一会会有人来接他走。

家里一个人都没有。

所有人住过的痕迹全部消失，只剩下空荡荡的房间和几件家具，这套房子马上要被卖掉，三代的、木叶丸的，他自己的，佐助的……所有的东西都消失了。这几个月的生活像是一幕戏，有着鲜明的开场，多歧的过渡，最终在高潮处土崩瓦解，草草收场。

——夏天结束了。

 

13

小杂货铺的门“叮”的一声开了。漩涡鸣人提着呼啦啦乱响的垃圾袋，踏入一片扑面而来的、令人窒息的热气里。刚刚店里吹的冷气化为胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，鸣人从口袋里拿出手机，时间是17：55。

他将垃圾分门别类地放好，甚至很有心情地将门面擦了干净，正忙着，他听见背后传来一阵自行车的铃声，他回头一看，居然是小樱。鸣人像是没看见她一样，继续着他手上的工作，小樱骑到门口，看见鸣人还是那个样子，气不打一处来，单车也不停，让它随随便便地倒在路边，一步上前将他手里的鸡毛掸子折成两半，扔到了一边。

“这位女侠，”鸣人无奈道，“下次赔我一个知道吗？”

“这种时候了你还管什么鸡毛掸子！”小樱急道，“我说了佐助君今天一天！一天都在这里！你为什么不去找他？”  
鸣人沉默着，小樱越说越着急，都快哭出来了，“他在等你你知道吗？他去看了大宅，虽然现在是别人在住，他还去了学校，还有我们去过的书吧，和白他们聊了一会……”

鸣人终于有了点反应：“你是说白他们？”

“是的，”小樱那样子像是急于证明什么，她语速飞快，“你当时想要在这里建一栋房子，开一家店面不是吗？都是找的白他们吧？他们把这些事情都告诉佐助君了！这里是你们第一次相遇的地方吧？”

“既然这么久了你还没有忘记他，为什么不去尝试呢！？”小樱的声音带了点哭腔。

鸣人说：“小樱，你为什么这么关心这件事？”

“小时候，我做错了一件事，”她说，“所以我想帮你们。”

当年三代目去世后，鸣人随猿飞家的到外地读完了高中，回来后靠着父母的一点遗产在这里开了现在这家店面，他和小樱的关系也在成年后慢慢修复。然而仅仅是过了一年，那个开朗阳光的鸣人不见了，这也是让小樱他们耿耿于怀的地方。

“不用了，”鸣人将手放在她的肩上，拍了拍，像是对哥们那般说道，“你已经帮了我很多了。”

店面初开的时候小樱常来帮忙，白他们也帮了很多，这些鸣人都记着。他应该是个长情的人，否则怎么会所有的恩全都记着。

“没办法了，”小樱一抹眼泪道，“本来这件事，佐助君叫我不要告诉你的……”

她手蹭在裙角上，将衣服捏得皱巴巴的，鸣人有了些预感，刚想要阻止她，小樱便说道：“佐助君说——”

“他想知道，他还有没有一个家人。”

鸣人愣住了。

有一年，有个小孩儿坐在坂道边的树下，哭得稀里哗啦，然后碰见了另一个惨兮兮的小鬼头。十年后他们相遇了，在一起度过了一个夏天。后来他们分开了。

“佐助君他没有忘记，”小樱说，“不论当时的理由是什么，我知道你们若是见面了，总是会有办法的不是吗？”

“——你还喜欢他吧！”

18点整。

女孩儿的声音回响在空荡荡的坂道上，鸣人这家店铺开在坂道的正中，这里从早到晚看得到坡下的景色。天边最后一点残阳要暗不暗地挂在山头，一架飞机划破了云层，留下一行笔直的痕迹。

“已经……”  
小樱看着对面的男人突然蹲了下去，他的脊背颤抖着，声音闷闷地从胳膊间传来，“已经晚了……”

他又何尝不想去找他？本身鸣人就是最不愿分开的那个，这么久了之后他也不再觉得那句临终前对于那个慈爱的长辈的誓言能再束缚他什么。不管其他人的目光怎么看，只要朋友们支持就好了；再不济就两个人去一个谁也不认识的地方，重新开始也好。

只要佐助他——

“谁说已经晚了？”小樱的声音里带着笑意，鸣人惊异地抬起头来，听见她说，“我好像有件事忘了告诉你……”

“佐助君的飞机晚点了，可能还要一个小时后才会走，”她说，“他还在这里。”

14

血液烧着沸腾的温度，在冲动莽撞的脉搏下突突跳动着，太阳穴一抽一抽地疼，但鸣人管不了那么多了。

单车被丢弃在路边，鸣人从熙熙攘攘的人群和车辆中穿出去，停下来抽根烟的司机们互相奇怪道：“这小伙子干嘛呢？”

“不知道……”

“前面堵车了，难不成是出了事故？”

“是的，有个不知道哪来的白痴居然骑车上了公路，被卡车撞了。”

“难怪这么堵。事故现场很惨吧？”

“是啊，堵成这样，也只有人才走得过去了吧……”

 

重新开始吧。如果见到他，一定要先说这句话。

只要能见面……

视线清晰了又模糊，眼泪止不住地往下流，被风吹干又打湿的脸庞竟然有了笑容。他的脚步一下一下踏在滚烫的公路上，沉闷的声响和痛感给了人疑似真实感，身上的衣服被汗水打湿了；从四面八方传来的，是众人烦躁不堪的鸣笛声和抱怨声，但只有他在这环境中想要大笑。

——我还是喜欢他。不论过了多久，希望破灭多少次，只要再给我一星半点的火光，我也能够燎原了。

这一次不会再放手。

-end-  
43


End file.
